Sword Art Online: Romance story
by x-art12
Summary: A short story about kirigaya kazuto (Gender Bender) with his beloved wife and friend in vrmmorpg


Hello readers ^^

I'm is new writer in here, x-art12 from indonesia. Pleased to meet you all ^^

And here is my first fanfict story about one of all my favorite pair from SAO, kirito and asuna.

In this fanfic, kirito is a girl with name kirigaya kasuno and game name kirino. And this fanfic take scene 6 years after death game is over

Sorry for my bad English T_T

Hope you're all enjoy it ^^

Disclaimer:

Sword Art Online: © reki kawahara

Forbidden love in the fairy game: © X-art12

rated: M

genre: drama, romance & friendship

warning:

OC, maybe OOC, typo(S), Lemon, yuri!, 17+, if you're not like yuri, please don't read and don't flame!

Forbidden love in the fairy game

Kirigaya kasuno pov

hello, my name is kirigaya kasuno. I'm is half NEET, but i always love computer and system like my mom. I guess i get this from her DNA, ehehe. about me, i'm a girl and a one of many beta tester of famous game Sword Art Online beta version. Now, is been 6 years after the death game, Sword Art Online is over. And now too, I'm is login in fairy game, Alfheim Online and run a quest with my friend and my wife in game. In game, I used my old game name, kirino. About my friend, Klein is a salamander race with katana skill, silica is cait sith race with dagger skill and a pixie dragon from the death game, lizbeth is leprechaun race with blacksmith and hammer skill, sinon is same race as silica with arrow and bow (archery skill), leafa is sylph race with rapier skill and high flying speed ability, agil is gnome race with axe skill, asuna, my wife in game, is a undine race with rapier skill, and yui, my little pixie daughter. We run quest "rescue spriggan litte girl". I think this quest is kinda easy, but I guess I wrong. The monster is quite strong, enough to resist our attack. We're complete the quest in 4 hours and that is making our energy drained. "We already finished the quest, I guess we have to go back now" I wave my hand to give a sign for all to go back. "yeah, yeah. But tomorrow you have to login, okay? I heard tomorrow, in this game there will be a big event" lizbeth said. I keep silent, but liz is disturb me and keep begging to me. "please, kirino-chan?" she said. I think I have no choice except say yes to her. I sighed "ok, ok. Tomorrow I login. Are you happy, liz?" she cheered cheerfully and say "yes. Thank you, kirino-chan" and suddenly kiss my cheek. I guess my cheek is get red in the same time. But I feel a dark aura in behind me. I thought it was asuna. I look toward to behind me, and that is really asuna. I always know who asuna. She is get so sensitive if I too close with other girl, although that girl is my friend. "ok, let's end this little talk. We is really have to go back to our quarters for resting" I said. the other is nodded after I say that. I walked while I waving my hand to give a sign to all for back to our quarters and leave that dungeon.

1 hour later…..

We're finally reach our quarters. Now I have nothing to do. I walked to my room and ended lying to my king-size bed. I'm so tired and i really want to get my nice rest…..

In dream world….

I look asuna walk so far from me. "where are you want to go asuna?" I said. But asuna is not hear me and still walk so far. "asuna, please don't go" I started to cry, but asuna disappear from my sight. I remove my tear from my eyes and go to search her, but I not find her anywhere although I search her everywhere. "asuna, please don't leave me" I crying when called her name again and again, but her is not replied me. "ASUNAAA….!"

Back in game world….

I woke up from my scary nightmare with sweat flood. Asuna shocked and woke up from her sleep too. "what's wrong, kirino-chan?" she ask me so nicely. I started to cry. Asuna confused and hug me. "you're making me confused, kirino-chan. Please tell me what thing make you cry?" she ask. I hug back her and say "would you promise to not leave me? I'm so scared to lost you asuna-chan" I crying in her shoulder while saying that. Asuna smiled, hug me tightly and say "I promise to you, I'll never leave you kirino-chan. You're my hero. You're is the one who save me and other player from the death game. Although we're both girl, but I don't care about that, because I love you from the first time we've met, kirino-chan" she always so pure-hearted to me, making me always loving her, whatever deficiencies she has in herself. "asuna-chan….." I call her name. "kirino-chan…." She called my name back. She started to stripping my clothes one by one until I fully naked. "ugh….." I grumbled from embarrassment. "ehehe, you're so cute, kirino-chan" she smiling at me. "uuugh… asuna-chan, please don't tease me. I don't like it at all" I groaned, trying to protest to asuna. "gomen, gomen, you're just so cute that making me want to tease you, kirino-chan. I start now, ok?" after say that, she began to kiss me passionately. "mhmm…." I moaned when asuna kissing me. about 2 minutes I broke my kiss with asuna to inhale some fresh air. I came closer to asuna and stripping her to half naked. "mou, kirino-chan no ecchi" she started to tease me again. "sheesh, there you go again" I pouted. I put my hand inside her panties. "ahn, ohh, that's my…" she's moaned. I rubbed her clitoris when I lick her neck slowly. "aahh, ohh, that feel so good, kirino-chan. More, make me more feel good kirino-chan" she begging to me. I slid 2 finger in her and she get shocked by pleasure. "ahh, ahn, I can't hold back anymore. I-I'M CUMMING!" she's came from my hand. "ashiteru asuna-chan" I said. "aishiteru kirino-chan" she said

fin


End file.
